


You Are My World and More

by LilDoodleCat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anti is a biker that wears a lot of spiked leather, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jack is a writer that needs glasses and has a cat because i'm projecting hard today, M/M, Marriage, i was feeling soft, ik the warning says major character death but it's a happy ending i promise, it's just really cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDoodleCat/pseuds/LilDoodleCat
Summary: Jack and Anti meet by coincidence at a crowded café, fall in love, and live.
Relationships: Jack/Anti, Janti, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	You Are My World and More

**Author's Note:**

> I feel obligated to say that the title of this in my docs is "headaches suck but coffee shop aus do not" because I had the worst migraine when I started this mess. Also it's in a different style than usual and I honestly can't tell you why.
> 
> I hope you enjoy ;w;

The man with coffee brown hair and startlingly brilliant blue eyes liked to say he was an author. A statement like that got mixed responses, but it was the one that caught the attention of one other man. And that man had green hair and two different colored eyes. Deep forest green on the right, and chestnut brown on the left. They’d shared a table at a crowded coffee shop once, while blue eyes was typing up a new manuscript and green-brown eyes was, as he put it, also there.

The two got to talking for quite a long time and when asked his name, green-brown eyes said Anti. To which blue eyes, nameless as far as Anti was concerned, said that sounded fake. Anti went on to say that if blue-eyes wanted a proper name he should meet him again two days from now, same table, 5 pm or near that time if on the dot seemed too formal. Blue eyes laughed, told Anti he’d come if green-brown eyes bought him coffee, and he began putting away his things. Green-brown eyes agreed to the request, but as compensation he wanted blue eyes’ name.

Blue eyes hummed and said this deal was getting too complicated. Too many layers and too many obligations. He gave a name anyway. Jack, he said, smiling all too prettily as he got up and left.

Two days passed and they were in the coffee shop again, grinning over steaming drinks and talking about things they liked, and each other. They found they rather liked one another, finding a few common interests between them and many interesting differences the other was curious about. Anti owned a motorcycle, Jack owned a bicycle. Jack spent many hours thumbing old pages of books, Anti played his music too loud. Anti did not need glasses, Jack was very blind without his. They both liked Lord of the Rings, Avenged Sevenfold, and rain.

They agreed to meet again, two days from now, same table, 5 pm or near that time if on the dot seemed too formal.

A similar conversation of interests went middling between them and somewhere in the midst of it, Jack asked if Anti thought of their get-together as a date. The green haired man said he’d like to, if the brown haired man would agree. He did, and the giddy atmosphere radiated a soft warmth all around them until it practically suffocated the coffee shop with its sweetness. Another agreement, aside from that of this being a date, was to meet again, tomorrow, in front of the only arcade in town.

The movies, next week. It’s five dollar Tuesday

Fillis Park, this Saturday. They’ll walk and talk and if Jack will accept the roses Anti bought in a panic he’d like to treat him to dinner as well.

Anti never told him his real name, nor did Jack reveal his. Jack realized this on the 5th date. He asked, and when Anti pursed his lips and shook his head ever so slightly, Jack huffed and told him that Jack was just a nickname, and he’d tell Anti his real name if he’d get the same from green-brown eyes in exchange. Somewhere past the focus on Anti’s sharp, bearded jawline, there was a nod.

Jack’s real name was Seán. Anti’s real name was Adrian. But Adrian still called Seán Jack, and Seán still called Adrian Anti. It was easier that way.

Something else Jack realized along the way was that Anti, for all the bravado he put up as a tough guy with his spiked leather jacket, spiked fingerless leather gloves, and spiked leather boots, was just a soft man who really liked spiked leather. Every advance was tentative, from the first time he held Jack’s hand, to the 12th and a half date when they had their first kiss. And subsequentially their second, third, fourth, and if Anti hadn’t lost count, their eighth. Anti liked kissing Jack, and Jack liked kissing Anti, so it all worked out.

On the 28th date, not counting the time spent together in between since those weren’t addressed as dates at the time, Jack asked Anti if he’d move in with him; a few moments before Anti had planned to ask Jack something similar. Except instead of Anti living in the house Jack had been living in throughout their time together, it would have been Jack living in the house Anti had been living in. Anti wasn’t picky though, so he said yes. And never told Jack what he’d been planning to ask until their honeymoon, but that’s getting ahead of things.

Anti moved in with Jack, who owned a cat, and Anti brought his rabbit. The rabbit tolerated the cat, and the cat loved the rabbit.

Today was the anniversary of the first time they met. Most couples did something special for these types of occasions, but the two either couldn’t be bothered or had perhaps forgotten all about it. Given that the important thing was that they were together, they had each other, and who really needed to bother with all those dates of when things started when you can just focus on being together.

Jack was finishing up that manuscript he’d begun on the day he’d met the love of his life, and Anti had taken to hanging off his shoulders while he worked. Every once in a while, if it seemed like Jack was getting frustrated, Anti would steal his hands away from the keyboard and kiss him. Their kisses here ranged from soft pecks and reassuring smiles against soft lips to deep, warm kisses that made eyelashes flutter and warmth bloom. Between this, the final line was written, the final paragraph proofread, and it was done.

A small, relieved smile and a huff of breath accompanied the swell of pride in Jack’s chest. His longest piece ever was done, and Anti was there with him. No man could ask for a better moment. Hands no longer occupied with clicking keys laced their fingers with rougher, lightly calloused ones, and they breathed. Today was nice. Rain pittered quietly on the roof, and they were together.

Approximately two months and four days later, Anti asked Jack to marry him. Face streaked with tears and whole form trembling, Jack said yes. The pets judge silently from their shared bed when Seán and Adrian make love in the light of the moon. Now the dating couple is the engaged couple, and the simple metal ring with Adrian carved into the inside only came off when water was involved. Anti got his own to match, but true to cliché, his said Seán. They held hands in public more now.

Two days before the wedding, Anti left the house and a note for Jack, asking him to meet him at the café, same table, 5 pm or around that time if on the dot seemed too formal. Jack bubbled with laughter when he found it, and there he was at 4:58 pm, just in case. At 5:53, Anti arrived with a bouquet of flowers, no two the same. Jack had laughed again, mentioning to Anti that it was a bit late for a cheesy date with flowers. Anti disagreed, any time was a good time for a cheesy date with flowers. And besides, this one was more meaningful than any regular date. Jack conceded on that point. The two laced fingers gently over the table and had a wonderful time murmuring to each other under the ambiance of the mildly crowded café.

Their wedding was small, quiet, just them and a few friends dressed nicer than usual, which in Anti’s case meant less leather and in Jack’s meant product in preened hair. Kisses here and there, a ridiculous dance in which Anti decided to show off his strength by picking Jack up and holding him by his hips above his head, and nearly dropping him. Everyone laughed at that. 

To round the night out, one friend suggested they call each other by their actual names instead of “those dumb nicknames.” Jack wouldn’t agree, until bets were beginning to be passed around and Anti slipped a $20 and said there was no way Seán wouldn’t accidentally call him Anti before he accidentally called him Jack by the end of their week-long honeymoon in Japan.

So Adrian and Seán, both calling each other such in joking tones, had their honeymoon in Japan. It was lovely, and Adrian lost the bet, much to his dismay. Seán was $80 richer now and a smug aura to go along with it. That was seven hours into the trip. Six days later they returned home and visited the courthouse to fill out paperwork, and they were officially married. Both cried. Their pets judged them again that night, and again the next morning.

Neither one said anything about it not being perfect, as imperfect as it all was. They do not speak of the time that while it rained cat cried for a missing bedmate and a human sobbed into their pillow while a rabbit shuffled sadly and its owner stared at the ceiling and wondered the whys of where he was. Not a word is breathed about the screeching shouts or seething insults they traded genuinely, however regretfully. Despite these and others, they were happy overall and in the end, Seán still kisses Adrian with the same fervor as when they were young, and Adrian holds him just as tightly in the darkness.

Blue eyes spent his last breaths in green-brown eyes arms, and when once-green hair drew his last, his fluttering eyes found his love holding him. They were still together, and tears were never heavier than in this moment, where our lovers spent their immeasurable afterlife shoving each other down in fields of flowers and sharing their warmth in secret places only they knew.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written Anti with my name for him and the eyes I really want him to have :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://lildoodlecat.tumblr.com/) if you're interested in updates on AO3 fics, tumblr exclusive fics, or if you'd like to make a fic request!


End file.
